


Mary, Did You Know

by DeansLady



Series: One - Shot Holiday Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansLady/pseuds/DeansLady
Summary: This fic is based on the classic Christmas song, Mary, Did You Know. I wrote this last year after seeing a prompt online. I'm not sure of where I found the prompt but this was it:Mary Did You KnowWhile eating at a dinner during the Christmas season Sam hears the song Mary Did You Know on the radio and starts to think about his own mother did she know about the demons plans for him? Did she make a deal with Azazel? Did Mary Winchester know that according to the demons her baby boy was destined to become the antichrist.It isn't written as described above but rather the song is changed to fit the prompt.





	Mary, Did You Know

Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy would one day drink demon blood?  
Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy would cause a demon flood?  
Did you know  
that your Baby Boy has come to destroy this family too?  
This Child that you delivered will soon kill.  


Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy will have sight of the future?  
Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy will kill demons with His hand?  
Did you know  
that your Baby Boy will be hunted by angels?  
When you kiss your little Baby you kissed the face of Lucifer?

  

Mary did you know.. Ooo Ooo Ooo  


The psychics will see.  
The demons will die.  
The damned will live again.  
The Horsemen will fall.  
The angels will scream  
The horrors of Lucifer.

 

Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy is Lucifer’s vessel?  
Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy would one day preside over Hell?  
Did you know  
that your Baby Boy is Azazel’s special child?  
The sleeping Child you're holding is cursed.  


**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who would like a copy of the lyrics of the original song originally by Mark Lowry (lyrics) and Buddy Greene (melody), please send me a message. I will be happy to provide it.


End file.
